Issues
by Miims
Summary: Before the Taishirou meet the Crimson King Tokito finds herself confessing her problems to Yuan. She doesn't mean to, it always just happens. T because Tokito is foul mouthed when she wants to be.


T for language because Tokito really does have a foul mouth

I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo

123456789123456789

Tokito hates Yuan sometimes… most times honestly. But then Tokito hated many people, her father for one, her other-actual father, the Aka no Ou, Demon eyes and his cronies. But her hate for Yuan was different than her hate for the others. She didn't understand her irrational anger at her blind companion.

He was her equal, one of the Taishirou. He knew what it was to be alone, he tried to help. And that terrified her. He would swing his long arms around her shoulder and lean over her and say something nonsensical.

"You're one of the Taishirou now. Who cares if your daddy was that Muramasa jerk?"

But that wasn't good enough. Yuan already had a family, and his daddy was as bad as hers was. So why? Why was he so cheerful, why did he continue? Why did he try to help her?

"You're so damn cheerful Yuan."

Vaguely she wondered why she always found herself talking to him. It was no fault of her own- he did something. Yuan was just somebody you, she- _anybody_ could talk too. It was irritating, like an itch that she couldn't scratch because she didn't understand it.

"You're not a traitor's brat… Do you know what it's like to be treated like shit because of your absentee dad? How would you know how I feel?"

"Tokito."

It was strange though, Tokito was wondering what it would have been like. Too be raised by her father, to be raised a girl, to have somebody like Yuan in her life. He was just somebody who cared. He himself looked like he wanted to comfort her which meant she had that horrible wistful look on her face.

She wondered distantly what would make her feel better. A father who actually gave her the time of day? Even Oni-mei-no-Kyo had that, and he was a fucking demon. And so she decided, she was going to fucking kill them all. Yuan didn't seem particularly impressed by her revelation, but he didn't seem upset either. It was more like he expected it of her.

"I'll kill them all."

Now Yuan as a rule was decidedly cheerful, but sometimes all of his childishness would disappear. Moments like those were important because he always had something telling to say.

"Tokito, killing won't make you feel better."

But what her really wanted to say was that it wouldn't make her feel loved. In fact, killing people was the worst thing you could do in that situation.

"How would you know? You don't know what it's like. My father…"

Yuan was old enough to know the truth though, to hear the whispers of whispers. And besides, he knew more than she thought, absentee father's? That was his specialty. He couldn't tell her that though, it was one thing for a traitor to leave the clan, it was another for the traitor to stay and undermine it.

"Fucking Fubuki took in Shinrei," she hated Shinrei, "You adopted Keikohu," and for whatever reason she was equally jealous of the blond bastard, though she couldn't identify why.

"I am stronger than both of them! So why…?"

Why didn't her father give her the time of day?

Why couldn't her mother have lived?

Why did destiny hand her such a crappy hand?

"Tokito, you are strong, but not infallible. And you don't know where true strength comes from."

"What?"

Aaannnd there was the outrage. He had been waiting for that. He held out a hand before she began.

"Why do you fight Tokito? And you better have a good answer."

Tokito opened her mouth to reply, but it stayed open and for a moment she felt some sort of gaping fish. She closed it with an audible clack that had Yuan rubbing his ear.

Not wanting to deal with his token 'smug-smile' she turned and walked towards the Red King's chambers. He was having none of it though because before she had made a few steps he had slung his overly-long arm over her shoulders… again.

"When you find out the answer to that, you can come back to me."

The way he said it made her skin prickly and she didn't like it. In order to remove said irritating feeling she glared at him. Unfortunately she was met with his trade-make arrogant 'Yuan smile'.

"Are you even really blind?"

Sometimes she wondered if her practiced the damn thing in the mirror. To assuage her curiosity, and because he was bothering her, she reached out one hand to his blindfold.

He caught it cat-like though, and if it were possible his smile stretched, "Tisk tisk Tokito. The Red-King calls."

And really, he would be the one to laugh at the Aka-no-Ou.

And then she had to think, had to hate, and that king, who looked so pathetic- he bisected her- in her with his aura. She could hardly think Yuan was there, he knew something was wrong.

"Tokito?"

And all of the other Taishirou rose; they rose to protect her in their own way. Yuan was next to her though but why? Why did they do it?

And then later she was defeated by the fucking White-haired bastard and maybe she thought- she understood.

AN

I really love these two. They are ridiculous. Anyway, another tribute to these two. Yuan and Tokito of the Taishirou. It's strange, but I think I might ship them… it's pretty bad.

Also, the first part of the dialogue comes directly from the manga.

Also, I'm watching the Olympics now, and they are spectacular.

Please Review


End file.
